Traditional photographic bases include a resin layer coated onto both the frontside and backside of a raw base paper to form a photobase substrate. An imaging layer is often also coated onto one or both side(s) of the photobase for imaging purposes. This coating can create an unbalanced stress in the final product, resulting in curl.
Curl control can be achieved using one or more of certain techniques. In some examples, curl can be addressed by increasing the basis weight of the raw base (more fiber increases the caliper/stiffness, thereby reducing the resulting curl of the coated product). Alternatively, curl can be alleviated by applying a coating to the backside to create a balancing stress on the backside that offsets the frontside coating (typically used for swellable media). Thus, providing additional solutions to the problem of curl control would be an advancement in the art.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.